Moi, c'est Antinéa !
by JuuuJuuu
Summary: Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire parfois marrante, heureuse ou malheureuse d'Antinéa Pritchard, jeune fille française de douze ans qui quitte son école pour le collège Poudlard ne se doutant pas de tout ce qui l'attend là-bas. Canon au point de vue d'Antinéa.
1. Ch1 - Antinéa

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Laissez-moi, en premier lieu, vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur cette fanfiction !

J'ai écrit l'histoire il y a presque quatre ans maintenant et j'ai, récemment, eu l'envie de la réécrire. La réécrire en y ajoutant des détails, en corrigeant certaines tournures de phrase et en éliminant des petites incohérence. Voilà pourquoi je vous déconseille d'aller lire en avance l'ancienne version, il y a beaucoup de choses qui seront différentes. Si je ne supprime pas l'ancienne, c'est simplement parce qu'elle fut ma première fanfiction, et que j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs dessus.

Sachez que la publication sera rapide puisqu'il s'agit d'une remise à neuf. Si vous découvrez cette histoire pour la première fois, j'espère que cette dernière vous plaira. Si vous m'avez déjà lu, j'espère que cela vous satisfera. Si vous êtes des anciens lecteurs, faites-moi un coucou, après autant de temps, j'espère que tout roule !

Bref, je me perds en bavardages, et je vous empêche de débuter votre lecture. Plus qu'un petit mot : n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews que ce soit négatif ou positif, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour. :)

Cette histoire est donc un **canon**.

 **Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter et l'histoire appartiennent à J. .

Je ne touche aucun argent de mes écrits.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Antinéa Galatée Violine Pritchard était une jeune sorcière étudiant à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Située dans le sud de la France, non loin des Alpes-Maritimes, l'école offrait une scolarité peu commune aux jeunes sorcières et ce, dès l'âge de six ans.

Le domaine était immense ; le château se trouvait au milieu de divers parcs et forêts enchantés. Le tout était protégé par de gigantesques murailles en glaces éternelles scintillantes au soleil prenant leur source dans les montagnes. Voilà ce qu'était Beauxbâtons : une école sublime coincée entre la Méditerranée et les montagnes. Le château en lui-même semblait sorti d'un conte de fées pour enfant. Il était divisé en trois ailes bien distinctes qui étaient agencées tout autour du hall d'entrée où trônait une statue de fée en glace éternelle. L'aile centrale était occupée par l'administration de l'école, les lieux de vie communs et par le bureau de la grande directrice Madame Maxime. L'aile gauche se composait des chambres des élèves qui pouvaient les partager (ou pas d'ailleurs). Quant à l'aile droite, elle était occupée par les nombreuses salles de classe.

Le programme d'étude avait été choisi depuis des siècles et n'avait guère changé. Ici était enseigné aux jeunes filles le savoir-vivre, la danse classique, la natation. Mais également des matières comme la magie sans baguette ou le duel sorcier. Le cours de potion était dispensé en commun avec celui d'alchimie, et il se donnait non-loin d'une clairière fleurie habitée par des nymphes. Ces mêmes nymphes qui viennent chanter pendant les repas du soir ! Non loin de cette clairière se trouvait un petit lac qui jouxtait un champ de fleurs diverses. Et dans ce même champ, se trouvait une demoiselle, allongée au soleil, qui aurait dû se trouver en cours de botanique.

Antinéa venait d'avoir douze ans. C'était une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus clairs. Ses yeux elle les tenait de sa maman, mais personne dans la famille n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi elle avait les cheveux noirs alors que toute sa famille avait des cheveux blonds.

Antinéa pensait à ses camarades en train de probablement mourir de chaud sous les serres et d'ennui sous les explications de Mademoiselle Daisy. Elle pensait également à Candice et Victoire, ses meilleures amies d'enfance qu'elle aimait comme des sœurs et avec qui elle partageait sa chambre depuis maintenant six ans. Une pensée alla également vers ses parents. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils se trouvaient dans le monde et elle ne savait pas non plus si elle passerait les grandes vacances chez elle ou chez l'une de ses amies comme pour la plupart des vacances. Elle entendit au loin des cris se rapprocher d'elle et se releva à moitié en soupirant.

-Mademoiselle Antinéa ! Antinéa ! Mademoiselle vous ne devriez pas être là !

La voix horripilante appartenait à la vielle Madame Bonsens qui, en plus d'enseigner le savoir-vivre, était la surveillante générale. Antinéa se releva en croisant les bras et ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement. La surveillante arriva auprès d'elle et fronça les sourcils :

-Vous me tuerez, un jour, Antinéa, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore morte, commenta Néa.

-Je commence à me lasser de devoir toujours, et ce depuis 6 ans, vous courir après parce que vous ne daignez pas respecter des règles simples ou un horaire ! Résonna la voix stridente de la surveillante.

-Vous pourriez simplement arrêter de me courir après, renchérit Néa.

La surveillante s'empourpra de colère :

-Je préviendrai vos parents ! S'exclama-elle. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été au cours de Mademoiselle Daisy ?

-Mes parents ? Je vous en prie ! Et passez leur le bonjour si vous arrivez à les joindre ! Se moqua Néa. Et pourquoi vais-je aller en botanique alors que je connais déjà la matière ?

La surveillante soupira d'agacement.

-Nous réglerons ceci plus tard, dit-elle. Madame Maxime veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Dépêchons !

Antinéa croisa les bras. Pourquoi la directrice voulait la voir ? A part le cours séché cet après-midi, elle n'avait encore rien fait de mal de la semaine. Au contraire, elle avait respecté le couvre-feu, n'avait pas fait de duel sorcier, n'avait provoqué personne…Son cœur se serra un peu en pensant qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à ses parents. Arrivées dans le hall, elles contournèrent la statue et Néa alla s'asseoir sur les fauteuils placés dans la petite pièce qui servait de salle d'attente. Madame Bonsens frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit partiellement et Néa écouta ce qu'elle disait :

-Madame la directrice, elle n'était pas en cours, une fois de plus, mais je l'ai retrouvée, dois-je la faire entrer ?

Madame Bonsens se tourna vers Néa et lui fit signe de venir. Néa se releva et soupira d'agacement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et enleva son chapeau. Dans le bureau, elle fut surprise de trouver une autre personne en compagnie de la directrice. Elle connaissait cet homme, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu que dans les livres. Elle cligna un instant des yeux puis se rendit devant le bureau de sa directrice en faisant une révérence.

-Madame, salua-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle Antinéa, laissez-moi vous présenter Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard.

Néa se tourna vers un homme qui l'impressionnait beaucoup.

-J'ai lu énormément de choses sur vous, Monsieur ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Madame Maxime toussota pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

-Oh, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon impolitesse, Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Le directeur de Poudlard la regarda l'air amusé. Cette petite fille avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, dit-il dans un français parfait.

Madame Maxime se leva et alla vers la porte.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut s'entretenir avec vous, Antinéa, dit-elle avant de partir. Je compte sur vous pour l'écouter attentivement et pour vous montrer courtoise.

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Néa hocha la tête étonnée qu'un directeur de collège anglais veuille lui parler à elle. Madame Maxime referma la porte derrière elle. Le professeur Dumbledore entama la discussion :

-Ne restez donc pas debout, mademoiselle Antinéa, dit-il en faisant apparaître un fauteuil face à lui.

Néa prit place et croisa les mains sur ses genoux avant de regarder fixement le vieil homme. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, vraiment longue, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si cette dernière n'était pas fausse.

-Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis le directeur du Collège Poudlard, la seule école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Cette année, j'ai eu une idée afin d'améliorer la coopération magique entre les grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe.

Néa haussa les sourcils, pourquoi lui racontait-il ça à elle ?

-Mon idée est d'accueillir une élève française à Poudlard, et c'est tout naturellement que nous avons pensé à vous avec Madame Maxime.

Néa toussa de surprise.

-Moi ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter l'Académie…

-Je sais que quitter un lieu de vie si chaleureux où l'on vit depuis si longtemps peut effrayer mais l'ouverture au monde, la découverte de nouvelles choses sont de multiples enrichissements pour une jeune fille de votre âge.

-Et pourquoi moi ? demanda Néa curieusement.

-Madame Maxime m'a assuré que vous étiez son élève la plus prometteuse, et que vous étiez bilingue.

Néa s'empourpra, heureuse du compliment même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison puisqu'elle-même se considérait comme étant au-dessus du lot.

-Et en admettant que je dise oui, je dis bien en admettant, commença Néa. Où se trouve Poudlard ?

Le professeur eut un air amusé en répondant.

-En Ecosse, dit-il.

-L'Ecosse ? répéta Néa l'air horrifié. Cet endroit lugubre, plein de vieux châteaux, de fantômes, de monstres et où il pleut tout le temps ?

-Nous avons parfois de très belles températures, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Et au niveau scolaire ? demanda Néa.

-Si vous acceptez ma proposition, vous entrerez en troisième année, répondit-il. Mes élèves ont un très bon niveau de magie. Cependant, il vous faudra certainement une remédiation pour les matières que vous n'étudiez pas ici comme l'astronomie, ou le vol sur balai…

Néa releva la tête, elle avait toujours voulu apprendre à voler sur un balai volant mais ce n'était malheureusement pas au programme à Beauxbâtons.

-Dans le classement des écoles européennes, Poudlard est quand même classé derrière Beauxbâtons.

-En effet, mademoiselle, affirma Dumbledore. Cependant, à Poudlard la scolarité commence à onze ans, et non pas à six. Et la place qu'occupe Poudlard dans ce classement est honorable si on prend ce critère en compte.

Néa fronça légèrement les sourcils. A vouloir se montrer trop maligne, elle était tombée dans son propre piège.

-De plus, avant de juger de la qualité d'enseignement de mon école, vous pourriez vous en faire une idée, non ? Cela serait peut-être plus judicieux…

-Mais si après l'année, je n'aime pas ? Commença Néa.

-Vous reviendrez ici même, répondit le vieux directeur. Je ne pourrais que vous conseiller d'accepter ma proposition Antinéa. Cela serait un enrichissement personnel, social et linguistique pour vous.

-Je suis déjà presque bilingue, répondit-elle.

Antinéa avait toujours cette familiarité avec la langue anglaise et n'avait eu aucun mal à l'apprendre. Le professeur la regarda avec un sourire et elle se rendit compte qu'il savait avant de venir qu'elle accepterait.

-Très bien, je veux bien tenter cette expérience, dit Néa.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, mademoiselle Antinéa, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Je vais entamer les démarches nécessaires et vous recevrez un hibou sous peu. Il y aura toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin et ma directrice-adjointe viendra vous rendre visite personnellement. La rentrée des classes se fait le premier septembre à Poudlard.

-D'accord, dit-elle en se relevant. Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Madame Maxime, Monsieur ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se releva doucement en souriant.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, voilà bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené ici, dit-il. De plus, si je ne m'abuse, vous avez un cours de langue qui commence dans un instant.

Néa rougit doucement et lui fit une révérence avant de remettre son chapeau et de partir rapidement vers son cours.

Le professeur Dumbledore rentra à Poudlard en se remémorant sa discussion du matin avec Madame Maxime :

 _« -Vous voulez me voler mon élève la plus prometteuse, voilà ce que j'en dis ! S'était-elle exclamée_

 _-Pas du tout… Je veux juste offrir à Miss Pritchard une nouvelle aventure, avait-il répondu. Cela pourrait améliorer la coopération magique entre nos écoles._

 _-Vous ne la garderez pas longtemps, avait dit la directrice. En six ans, Mademoiselle Antinéa a fait partir une dizaine de professeurs. Elle est insolente, capricieuse, n'obéit jamais et cela depuis son plus jeune âge._

 _-Je suis certain que vous extrapolez, ma chère, avait dit le vieux directeur._

 _-Vous verrez bien, lui avait répondu Madame Maxime. »_

Il était à peine assis à son bureau que l'ouverture brusque de la porte le tira de ses pensées. Severus Rogue venait d'entrer dans le bureau et il se dirigeait vers le directeur d'un pas sec.

-Ah Severus ! s'exclama le directeur. Vous avez reçu mon courrier ?

Le professeur Rogue soupira d'agacement.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas là. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé? demanda-t-il de sa voix lente et froide.

Le directeur se dit qu'on ne changerait plus son maître des potions.

-En effet ! dit-il, mais asseyez-vous…avant de parler des choses sérieuses…

Il sortit une boite de bonbons au citron.

\- Voulez-vous un bonbon ? Ils sont vraiment délicieux, annonça Dumbledore.

Severus renifla avec mépris en fixant froidement le directeur qui ouvrit la boite pour prendre un bonbon.

-Je désirais vous faire part des informations recueillies pendant mon séjour en France, commença le directeur.

-Durant vos vacances ? Persifla Severus. Et peut-on savoir où vous étiez ?

-Oui, oui ! Mais c'était un séjour tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel, répondit-il. Je me trouvais chez Madame Maxime, en France, la directrice de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. La connaissez-vous ?

-Bien sûr, me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? ...

Severus devint pâle. Son visage se décomposa alors que ses mains s'accrochaient aux accoudoirs du fauteuil.

-Qu'êtes-vous allés faire là-bas ? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé…

-J'ai rencontré Miss Pritchard, dit simplement Dumbledore. Elle viendra étudier ici, l'année prochaine.

Le visage de Severus changea de couleur, il se releva pour dominer le directeur de toute sa hauteur.

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement.

-Je sais que vous êtes en colère, Severus, dit le directeur.

-Non, il n'y a pas de Severus, continua-t-il en colère. Vous me l'avez enlevé, je n'étais pas d'accord mais vous avez insisté. Elle devait grandir à l'écart, ne jamais rien savoir ! C'était notre marché !

-Allons, Severus, calmez-vous, demanda Albus. Il en va de sa sécurité, je crains que notre monde ne soit plus en sécurité longtemps. Au moins, au château, elle ne risquera rien.

-Ah vraiment ? dit Severus avec amertume. Elle ira à Serpentard, fera connaissance avec les enfants des anciens Mangemorts, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle tiendra les mêmes propos !

-Peut-être qu'elle n'ira pas à Serpentard, dit Albus. D'après ce que Madame Maxime m'en a dit, elle aurait plus un caractère digne de Gryffondor.

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il en s'énervant de nouveau. Vous connaissez sa généalogie aussi bien que moi. Elle ira à Serpentard, et elle souffrira. Imaginez-vous un peu, être à Serpentard en venant d'une famille de moldus.

-Je suis persuadé du contraire, dit Albus.

-Et si elle venait à l'apprendre ? demanda Severus.

-Je peux vous assurer que personne ne saura qu'elle est votre fille, dit Albus.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à moi, dit Severus glacialement. Je vais devoir lui donner des cours comme à une parfaite inconnue, alors qu'elle est une petite fille que j'ai vu grandir pendant quatre ans !

-C'est pour son bien, Severus, tenta le directeur.

-Très bien, dit Severus sèchement. Mais je vous préviens, vous en assumerez les conséquences.

Dumbledore le regarda partir en hâte, en claquant la porte de rage. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il attrapa de la poudre cheminette et alluma le feu.

-Minerva ? J'aimerais discuter avec vous d'une chose importante.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva une minute plus tard, légèrement contrariée d'avoir été dérangée pendant les vacances et aussi tard.

-Albus ? Avez-vous un problème ? demanda-t-elle l'air inquiet en s'asseyant en face du directeur.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le directeur. Je voulais juste vous annoncer la nouvelle. Nous allons accueillir une demoiselle de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons qui entrera en troisième année.

Minerva le regarda incrédule.

-Beauxbâtons ? L'académie française réservée aux demoiselles ? demanda-t-elle. Et elle a accepté de venir ? Vous lui avez dit que Poudlard se trouvait en Ecosse ?

-En effet, oui ! Miss Antinéa Pritchard est âgée de douze ans, dit Albus.

Minerva fronça doucement les sourcils en se concentrant.

-Douze ans ? Ne devrait-elle pas être en deuxième année plutôt ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait sauté une classe étant toute petite, n'oubliez pas que l'éducation sorcière française commence à six ans, Minerva, dit-il.

-Oui, mais elle va manquer de maturité, dit Minerva.

-Je ne peux pas la placer en deuxième année. Du fait de son enseignement, elle a déjà un niveau de magie supérieur à celui des troisièmes années. Vous connaissez Olympe, une fervente défenseuse de l'excellence.

-Oh oui, je le sais, répliqua Minerva qui n'aimait guère la directrice française qui avait un peu trop tendance à vanter ses mérites plus que celui des autres.

-Je peux compter sur vous pour vous rendre chez elle afin de lui parler du collège, et de l'aider pour ses fournitures ? demanda Albus.

-Oui, je m'y rendrai d'ici deux semaines, dit-elle.

Severus descendit d'un pas rapide et sec vers ses appartements, situés derrière son bureau. Les quartiers du professeur étaient pourvus du strict nécessaire : une chambre, un salon et une sorte de salle à manger qui servait de bureau. Il s'attarda devant sa bibliothèque avant de sortir un vieil album photo relié de cuir…

-Par Salazar …Soupira-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que le début vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas la petite review, et je vous poste la suite très bientôt !

Justine


	2. Ch2 - Le Chemin de Traverse

**CHAPITRE 2** : Le chemin de Traverse

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall se pressait vers le bureau du directeur. En chemin, elle croisa Pomona Chourave, sa grande amie, professeur de botanique de son état.

-Ah Minerva ! Vous êtes bien matinale, s'exclama-t-elle.

Minerva s'arrêta un instant pour saluer le professeur.

-En effet, je dois me rendre dans la famille d'une future élève, expliqua-t-elle. Elle vient d'une famille de moldus.

-Ah ce que j'aime ces enfants-là ! Vous voyez, les étincelles dans leur yeux quand ils découvrent notre monde la première fois…

-En réalité, la demoiselle à qui je vais rendre visite est scolarisée à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Albus et ses idées de coopération magique….

Pomona Chourave eut un petit rire.

-C'est certain, mais ce qui fait que nous ne nous ennuyons jamais au château, dit-elle. Cette expérience sera autant enrichissante pour nous que pour cette demoiselle.

La cloche sonna et le professeur Mcgonagall prit congé.

-Heureusement que j'étais en avance, me voilà dans les temps maintenant, à ce soir Pomona !

Elle continua son chemin avant de s'arrêter devant l'immense statue.

-Meringue, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La statue la laissa monter vers le bureau du directeur. Albus était à son bureau et se leva pour accueillir sa sous-directrice.

-Ah Minerva ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure, je vous ai noté l'adresse, dit-il en tendant un parchemin. Et voici le lieu en question où vous devez aller.

Minerva attrapa la photo et la fixa un instant dans son esprit.

-Bien, à ce soir Albus, dit-elle avant de prendre la cheminée vers Les Trois Balais.

Arrivée aux Trois Balais, elle transplana directement devant la maison des Pritchard. Cette dernière se trouvait dans le sud de la France. Elle regretta l'épaisseur de sa robe et se dirigea vers le portail où une plaque en or portait les inscriptions « Résidence Pritchard ». Elle sonna à la porte et se dirigea vers la grande maison qui se dessinait devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame d'un certain âge.

-Bon-jour, je voudrais parler à madame Pritchard, dit Minerva en français.

-Bien, suivez-moi, Madame est au salon.

Minerva la suivit jusqu'à une porte où elle patienta un instant avant d'entrer pour rencontre Madame Pritchard. C'était une grande et jeune dame blonde aux yeux bleus éclatant qui posa son téléphone et vint saluer le professeur McGonagall.

-Bonjour Madame, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle dans un anglais parfait. Vous êtes la sous-directrice de la nouvelle école d'Antinéa ?

Minerva soupira d'aise en sachant que le reste de l'entretien se déroulerait en anglais.

-En effet, Madame, le plaisir est partagé, répondit Minerva.

-Oh mais, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-elle en anglais avant d'interpeller la bonne. Maria, allez chercher Antinéa et des rafraîchissements.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda autour d'elle. La maison était très grande et très lumineuse. Aux murs se trouvaient plusieurs photos d'une même petite fille, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait là de sa future élève.

-Votre maison est charmante, dit-elle à Madame Pritchard qui semblait impressionnée par l'air sévère de la vieille sorcière.

-Oh, je vous remercie, dit-elle. Dites-moi, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Le professeur eut un petit sourire.

-Bien entendu, je suis là pour ça, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Eh bien, où se trouve votre école ? Comment Antinéa va-t-elle s'y rendre ? Où allons-nous pouvoir acheter ses manuels ? Est-ce que notre fille sera en sécurité ?

-Nous veillons à la sécurité de tous nos élèves comme s'il s'agissait de nos propres enfants, répondit Minerva. Je pense d'ailleurs que Miss Pritchard suscitera beaucoup de questionnement venant des autres élèves et qu'elle ne sera jamais seule et trouvera toujours de l'aide au château. Poudlard se trouve en Ecosse, et nos élèves rejoignent le château le 1er septembre en prenant un train spécial. Il va de soi qu'Antinéa va bénéficier d'une aide pour ceci. Je vais dès aujourd'hui l'accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse, à Londres, pour l'achat de ses fournitures. Et je viendrai la chercher le jour de la rentrée pour l'emmener sur le quai de départ du train.

-Oh, d'accord…je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout ça, répondit Madame Pritchard ennuyée, nous aimerions faire plus mais c'est assez compliqué en l'état…

-Je comprends bien, dit Minerva.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une demoiselle de taille moyenne entra dans le salon. Elle portait une robe à fleurs. Elle avait un visage angélique, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Sous ses rondeurs d'enfance se dessinait un visage fin aux traits souples. Elle avait une bouche si fine que le moindre de ses sourires paraissait arrogant. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa maman, un bleu profond. Etrangement, la fillette ne lui était pas totalement étrangère, elle ne savait dire pourquoi mais quelque chose sur son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un…

-Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? demanda la fillette avec une toute petite voix avant de se tourner curieusement vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Ma chérie, je te présente le professeur McGonagall, répondit sa mère. Elle est directrice-adjointe

Antinéa s'approcha du professeur et fit une révérence.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, professeur, dit-elle en anglais.

-Moi également, Miss, répondit le professeur.

Madame Pritchard se leva et annonça :

-Nous avons ouvert un compte à la banque…euh...Gritgorts et il y a de l'argent dans le coffre…

-Gringotts, maman, glissa Néa en français en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui c'est ça, voilà, dit-elle en anglais. Madame, je vous laisse ma fille, je dois m'absenter, passez un agréable après-midi.

Elle se tourna vers Antinéa

-Par contre, je ne serais peut-être pas là quand tu rentreras mais n'hésite pas à demander tout ce que tu désires à Maria, d'accord ?

Néa hocha la tête et embrassa sa mère avant de se rasseoir. Mme Pritchard adressa un sourire au professeur en lui serrant la main et s'éclipsa. Le professeur Mcgonagall jaugea la fillette du regard. Elle semblait rêveuse.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré le directeur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Minerva.

-Oui, tout à fait, répondit-elle.

-Bien, dit la directrice adjointe avant de se lancer dans des explications. Poudlard est un collège mixte. L'école est divisée en quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Vous serez envoyée dans l'une de ces quatre maisons lors de la cérémonie de la répartition. Tout va bien pour l'instant ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit-elle en écoutant attentivement.

-Continuons, dit Minerva. Notre école possède un système très différent de celui de l'éducation française. Nos élèves ne rentrent à l'école qu'à onze ans. Cette année vous aurez des cours de potions, de sortilège, de métamorphose, de botanique, de défense contre les forces de mal, d'astronomie, d'histoire de la magie. Et vous devez choisir des cours optionnels parmi les cours suivants : Divination, Etude des Runes, Etude des moldus, Arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques.

-Oh, vous n'enseignez pas les langues ? demanda Néa. Ni le savoir-vivre ?

-Non, Miss, répondit le professeur. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Qu'enseignez-vous ? demanda Néa curieusement.

-La métamorphose, et je suis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, répondit le professeur.

-D'accord, merci.

Le professeur sortit un parchemin et une plume avant de lever la tête vers Antinéa.

-Auriez-vous une idée des cours optionnels que vous désirez prendre cette année, Miss Pritchard ?

Néa sembla réfléchir un instant. La divination était une bêtise et elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prétendre une science aussi nébuleuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'étudier les moldus non plus.

-Oui, je vais choisir l'étude des runes, l'arithmancie et les soins aux créatures magiques, annonça-t-elle.

Minerva prit note des choix qu'elle transmettrait plus tard. Elle sortit également deux parchemins.

-Non loin du collège se trouve un village sorcier où nos élèves peuvent se rendre lors de sorties organisées par l'école, expliqua le professeur. Vous devez faire signer cette autorisation par vos parents si vous voulez pouvoir y aller.

Néa attrapa le parchemin et alla le poser sur le secrétaire de sa maman. Le professeur McGonagall se releva en rangeant ses affaires.

-Je vais maintenant vous emmener faire vos achats pour la rentrée scolaire à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse qui est une allée de magasins sorciers.

-Est-ce que je peux vous faire attendre un instant le temps que j'aille mettre une tenue plus adéquate, professeur ? demanda Néa.

-Bien entendu et prenez une cape, recommanda-t-elle. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec le temps.

La demoiselle s'en alla d'un pas vif et revint quelques minutes plus tard complètement changée. Elle avait enfilé un ensemble bleu marine composé d'un pantalon et d'un blazer. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui étaient surmontés d'un serre-tête assorti et elle avait une cape, de la même couleur, aux armoiries de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons.

-Je suis prête professeur, dit Néa en mettant une petite sacoche en bandoulière.

-Très bien, Miss Pritchard, n'oubliez pas que sur le chemin de Traverse nous représenterons le collège, alors je vous prie de ne pas vous faire remarquer.

Antinéa fronça les sourcils l'air vexé.

-Vous pensez que je ne sais pas me tenir en ville ?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Miss, répondit le professeur. Nous allons transplaner, vous allez attraper mon bras et ne le lâchez sous aucun prétexte.

La directrice-adjointe tendit son bras vers Néa qui l'attrapa fermement. La sensation fut bien étrange : elle se sentit aspirée, puis toute retournée. Ce n'est qu'en touchant le sol qu'elle sentit son cœur vaciller, elle devint toute blanche et le professeur McGonagall eut à peine le temps de métamorphoser une bassine. Néa, avait encore le cœur malade et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Le professeur alla lui chercher un verre d'eau l'air compatissant et sachant combien le premier transplanage d'escorte est éprouvant.

-Buvez ceci, dit-elle. La nausée va passer.

Néa but le verre d'eau d'une traite et son mal de cœur passa. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de vieille taverne sombre, lugubre voire même miteuse. Les gens attablés au comptoir ou près de la cheminée semblaient tout autant spéciaux que le lieu.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle avec un air méprisant.

Minerva se retourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda en roulant des yeux. Elle aurait dû se douter que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des lieux comme le Chaudron Baveur.

-Au Chaudron Baveur, miss, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement sec. C'est un pub et également un hôtel.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Néa toute étonnée, les yeux ronds, n'y croyant pas. Il y a des gens qui paient pour dormir ici ?

Minerva n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet décida de clore la discussion.

-Oui, miss, dit-elle, maintenant suivez-moi, nous y allons.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Néa en évitant de regarder les gens qui selon elle « rôdaient » là, quand une voix les interrompit :

-Professeur McGonagall ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Une femme rousse de petite taille et rondelette venait vers eux en courant presque. Néa la regarda avec une moue. Ses vêtements semblaient faits à la main, et en plus d'être démodés, ils étaient moches, pensa-t-elle. Ils étaient en parfait accord avec l'ambiance du pub.

\- Bonjour Molly, bien, je vous remercie, répondit le professeur McGonagall. J'aide cette demoiselle pour ses achats.

\- Ah, je vois. Elle rentre en première année et elle vient d'une famille de moldue, c'est ça ?

Néa rougit de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas la taille d'une fillette de onze ans.

\- Pas exactement, Molly. Je vous présente Antinéa Pritchard. Elle rentre en troisième année. Elle est française et nous vient de l'académie de Beauxbâtons.

\- Oh excusez-moi. Beauxbâtons ? Une bonne école. Enchantée, jeune fille.

\- Bonjour madame, fit Néa avec une révérence.

-Antinéa, voici Mme Weasley, dit le professeur. Son fils Ronald est en troisième année également. Bien, Molly, nous devons y aller. Au revoir.

\- Oui à bientôt. Au revoir, Miss !

\- Au revoir, madame, répondit Néa du bout des lèvres

Néa suivit son professeur jusqu'à un mur dans une petite cour isolée. Il se métamorphosa en arche donnant accès à une allée remplie de monde. Il y avait des magasins partout et des tas de gens se rassemblaient près des commerces. C'était une rue très bruyante. Antinéa resta un instant le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait jamais vu une allée entière remplie de magasins sorciers.

Minerva amena la jeune fille chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, et n'en revint pas quand elle vit les monts de galions s'élevant partout dans le coffre, se situant du côté des nouveaux coffres de la banque. Le gobelin leur affirma que l'or était entré ce matin.

La première chose dont avait besoin Antinéa était le nouvel uniforme de son école. Elles se rendirent chez Madame Guipure où elle acheta sept uniformes complets. Le professeur McGonagall lui expliqua que les cravates, écharpes seraient fournis par le collège et que les elfes s'occuperaient d'adapter ses uniformes aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle jugea nécessaire de s'acheter quelques robes de sorciers et des capes assorties.

-J'ai très peu de vêtements sorciers, expliqua-t-elle au professeur. Et je n'ai aucun vêtement chaud.

Le second magasin fut celui de l'apothicaire qui vendait également des chaudrons. Néa adorait le cours de potion, elle avait toujours été première de classe. Elle refit le stock de ses ingrédients et acheta un nouveau chaudron. Elle voulut en acheter un en or avec touillage automatique mais le professeur McGonagall ne l'y autorisa pas. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott. Elles n'étaient pas sitôt entrées que le vendeur leur tomba dessus.

-Ah ! Professeur McGonagall, vous tombez à pic !

-Monsieur Bott, salua la sous-directrice. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Vraiment ? Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je vais vous parler ? dit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Le professeur Dumbledore ne vérifie donc pas la liste des manuels à faire acheter aux élèves ?

-Il me semble que si pourquoi ?

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre non loin de Néa qui sursauta et alla de l'autre côté les yeux écarquillés.

-Voilà ! Ces…ces choses ! Plus personne ne vient sauf cas d'urgence depuis que j'ai ces choses…

Le vendeur alla près de l'endroit où la chose bougeait et rugissait et il enleva le drap qui recouvrait une cage. Et dans cette cage se trouvait des livres, des livres avec des dents, des livres avec un air vraiment méchant pensa Néa.

-Je sais bien, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

L'un des livres commença à sauter sur un autre. Néa regardait la bouche ouverte les petits morceaux de papier s'envoler de part et d'autre de la cage.

-Arrêtez ! dit le libraire en donnant des coups de canne sur la cage. J'en ai assez ! On ne m'aura plus. C'est pire encore que le problème qu'on a eu avec le livre invisible de l'invisibilité ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il nous faut un exemplaire, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous êtes sûre professeur ? demanda Néa. Moi je ne veux pas toucher à ça, hein…

Le vendeur soupira et devint blanc en enfilant une paire de gants. Il plongea la main dans la cage et attrapa un livre qu'il attacha avec de la ficelle magique. Le vendeur déposa le livre et se débarrassa avant de poursuivre :

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Il nous faut « Histoire de la Magie », un Dictionnaire de Runes, « Sortilège et Enchantements niveau trois », le « Guide Moyen des Potions » et « Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques », « Potions Magiques », « Hiéroglyphes et Logogrammes Magiques », « Manuel du Cours Moyen de Métamorphose », « Numérologie et Grammaire », le Syllabaire Lunerousse, « Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques », « Traité Supérieur de Traduction des Runes ».

Le vendeur prépara les livres et les emballa. Le professeur McGonagall réduisit les ouvrages et Néa les plaça dans son sac avec les autres achats réduits magiquement. Néa se dirigea vers Scribbullus qui vendait les accessoires scolaires. Elle acheta ses parchemins, deux nouvelles plumes et un encrier neuf. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la vendeuse pour payer ses achats, son regard fut attiré par des plumes s'agitant seules.

-Que sont ces plumes, professeur ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-Ce sont des plumes à papote, elles retranscrivent ce que vous leur dictez, expliqua le professeur sachant ce qu'allait dire la jeune fille.

-Trop bien, j'en veux une ! s'exclama Néa.

-Je suis désolée, Miss, mais il n'est pas conseillé d'avoir ce genre de plume à l'école.

-Pas conseillé ? dit Néa en souriant. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est interdit alors…

-Miss Pritchard, reprit le professeur sur un ton plus sévère. J'ai dit non.

-Mais si je veux l'acheter, c'est de mon argent dont on parle, continua Néa.

-Continuez comme ça, et nous nous verrons la première semaine de cours en retenue, Miss, menaça le professeur McGonagall.

Elles sortirent du magasin, Néa faisant la tête.

-Je pense que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Miss ? demanda Minerva.

-Oui.

-Très bien, je vais vous déposer chez vous, dit le professeur. Attraper bien mon bras sans le lâcher.

-Oui, oui, soupira Néa avec agacement.

Elles atterrirent devant la maison de la jeune fille.

-Miss Pritchard, je viendrai vous chercher pour vous conduire à la gare ce dimanche à 10h30 précise, expliqua le professeur. Veiller à être prête et n'oubliez rien. Prévoyez un uniforme dans votre sac et un peu d'argent.

-Très bien, répondit Néa sèchement. Merci, professeur.

Elle fit une brève révérence avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez elle. Minerva haussa les sourcils, étonnée du caractère de l'enfant. L'année promettait d'être drôle au sens le plus ironique du terme. Elle transplana non loin du portail et remonta vers le château d'un pas pressé. Elle avait hâte que cette journée se termine et hâte de rentrer au chaud dans ses appartements. Dans le hall, elle passa devant Rusard qui ne lui prêta aucune attention puisqu'il était absorbé dans une conversation avec Miss Teigne. Elle continua son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, donna le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau où lisait le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier leva la tête en souriant calmement.

-Vous voilà déjà de retour ma chère Minerva, dit-il. Alors comment trouvez-vous Miss Antinéa ?

-Elle m'a fait une première bonne impression, expliqua le professeur de métamorphose. J'ai eu un sentiment de déjà vu, la première fois, en la voyant ce matin, et plus tard, dans la journée. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment cela est possible. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura la maturité nécessaire pour être avec les troisièmes années, Albus…

-Allons, Minerva, pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda le directeur, un air insouciant sur le visage.

-Enfin c'est évident ! Albus voyons, elle a des manières que personne ne possède ici. C'est une enfant gâtée et capricieuse. Vous auriez dû voir le mépris et l'air hautain qu'elle avait lorsque nous sommes arrivées au Chaudron Baveur. Et elle m'a fait tout un cirque car j'ai refusé qu'elle achète une plume à papote.

-Voyons, Minerva, ce sont des réactions propres à son âge et à son éducation. La plupart des jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons se comportent comme cela, vous le savez comme moi. Et je ne peux malheureusement pas l'inscrire en deuxième année.

Ils furent interrompus par de petits coups secs frappés à la lourde porte en bois du bureau.

-Entrez, Severus! répondit le directeur, soudainement ravi.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers ses collègues, l'air froid et impassible comme à son habitude.

\- Monsieur le directeur, Minerva, salua-t-il. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je vous attendais pour parler d'Antinéa au Professeur McGonagall, dit simplement le directeur.

\- Que… Quoi ? fit Severus en s'étranglant et perdant tout air impassible. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Pas du tout Severus, lui répondit le directeur. En tant que directrice-adjointe, elle est en droit de savoir et je suis certain que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Le maître des potions le foudroya du regard. Le professeur McGonagall n'aimait pas être exclue des discussions.

-Que me cachez-vous tous les deux ? dit-elle agacée.

-Il est important que le secret soit parfaitement gardé, demanda le directeur sérieusement.

\- Venez-en aux faits; je déteste attendre! S'impatienta le professeur McGonagall.

-Antinéa est la fille de Severus. Elle est née lorsque Severus était espion chez les mangemorts et voyant la période de trouble arriver, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que cette enfant mène une vie innocente et je me suis arrangé pour lui trouver un foyer serein, aisé et sûr. Cependant les évènements actuels me font penser que notre monde ne restera pas sûr très longtemps, j'ai donc jugé nécessaire de la faire venir au château.

Il y eut un moment de silence où le professeur regarda frénétiquement le directeur et Severus semblant croire à une farce et s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux s'écrie « surprise ». Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, Severus semblait à la fois furieux et mal à l'aise.

-Et la maman de cette fillette ? demanda Minerva curieusement, elle ne pouvait pas la prendre en charge ?

Si on avait dit un jour que l'un des professeurs de Poudlard avait un enfant, Severus aurait été le dernier à qui elle aurait pensé.

-Non, fit la voix froide de Rogue. Elle n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper.

-Oh, mais je pense avoir une copie de son acte de naissance, dit Albus en agitant sa baguette.

Un parchemin roulé et scellé d'un ruban rouge lévita jusqu'à Minerva qui s'empressa de le lire.

-En ce lundi dix-huit mai mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-un est née une fille, Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, au manoir du Wiltshire, fille de Severus Rogue et de… » Par Morgane ! Ce n'est pas possible…

Minerva se remémora sa journée, elle savait pourquoi elle avait eu ces sentiments de déjà-vu.

\- Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit, s'exclama Rogue dangereusement. S'ils le découvrent, ils réagiront tous comme cela et je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle.

« Elle mérite mieux » pensa-t-il.

\- Calmez-vous, Severus, demanda le professeur Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes que trois à le savoir, tout se passera bien. La réunion va commencer, allons-y.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle jouxtant le bureau où les autres professeurs arrivèrent petit à petit. Severus se tenait droit, assis sur l'une des chaises, attendant impatiemment la fin de cette réunion inutile. Le professeur Dumbledore ferma la porte et vint prendre place devant tout le monde.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous souhaiter une nouvelle chaleureuse année scolaire. Avant toute chose, quelqu'un veut-il un bonbon au citron ? demanda le directeur, guilleret. Personne, vraiment ? Bien…Tout d'abord, nous accueillons parmi nous le professeur Remus Lupin qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

La plupart des professeurs applaudirent pour saluer le jeune professeur, tous sauf le professeur Rogue qui se contenta de soupirer avec mépris en fixant le nouveau professeur d'un regard froid.

-Ensuite, notre cher Hagrid remplacera le professeur Brûlopot, qui a pris sa retraite comme vous le savez.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre.

-Avant de distribuer les horaires, je me dois de vous annoncer une nouvelle. Dans le cadre de la coopération magique entre les écoles de magie d'Europe, nous accueillerons Miss Antinéa Pritchard de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Cette demoiselle entrera en troisième année, elle est une bonne élève et parle presque parfaitement l'anglais.

-Beauxbâtons, c'est cette école française pour filles ? demanda le professeur Sinistra.

-Oui, et les enfants y entrent à six ans, non ? fit le professeur Flitwick.

-Ils n'ont pas de cours de vol, ni de Quidditch, ajouta le professeur Bibine en roulant les yeux.

-En effet. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider au besoin. Vous voilà au courant des changements majeurs de l'année. Voici les emplois du temps.

Et ce fut sous les discussions des professeurs sur cette étrange jeune fille que la réunion se termina. Le professeur Rogue remarqua qu'une fois encore, pour son plus grand déplaisir, ses cours de Potions seraient groupés Serpentard-Gryffondor. A croire qu'Albus le faisait exprès chaque année…


	3. Ch3 - Poudlard

En ce matin du premier jour de septembre, il faisait un temps sublime dans le sud de la France où vivait Antinéa. A la radio, passait un air de piano et la jeune fille était allongée dans le salon rongée par l'anxiété. Des questions par centaines se posaient dans sa tête : le train, le collège, les maisons, les élèves. Elle allait débarquer dans un monde qui lui était totalement étranger, dans une langue différente, sans ses amies, avec un nouveau lieu de vie et de nouveaux cours. Néa se souvint des adieux faits à ses deux meilleures amies : Candice et Victoire. Les deux jeunes filles étaient comme des sœurs, voilà six ans qu'Antinéa partageait leur chambre et qu'elle allait chez elles quand ses parents ne pouvaient la prendre en charge pour les vacances. Néa soupira et se releva pour ajuster sa tenue et refaire ses cheveux. Elle avait vérifié sa malle trois fois déjà avec sa bonne. La malle en question était posée dans le hall, la cage de Gaïa, sa chouette, posée dessus. A 10h25, la sonnette du hall se fit entendre et Maria alla ouvrir la porte au professeur McGonagall. Néa s'avança vers le professeur et lui fit une révérence.

-Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, dit-elle doucement.

-Miss Pritchard, salua le professeur en retour. Êtes-vous prête ?

-Je dis au revoir à Maria et oui, répondit Néa.

-Bien, je vais réduire votre malle.

Néa s'avança vers Maria en soupirant tristement.

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, dit-elle en français.

La vielle bonne s'avança et lui fit un câlin avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Prenez soin de vous ma petite demoiselle, dit-elle. Vous savez que tout le monde est fier de vous et de ce que vous êtes et que vous comptez énormément pour vos parents.

Néa hocha la tête avec un sourire léger tant elle avait le cœur serré. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait plus peur qu'elle n'était triste mais elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle se retint de justesse de pleurer ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse à son professeur.

-Avez-vous prévu un sac de voyage comme convenu, Miss Pritchard ? demanda le professeur.

-Bien entendu, répondit Néa. J'ai déjà voyagé vous savez…

-Et avez-vous de l'argent sur vous ? demanda le professeur avec un air crispé par le ton employé par la jeune fille.

-J'ai l'air d'en manquer ? répondit Néa en haussant les sourcils.

-Très bien, dit Minerva sèchement. Nous allons donc transplaner sur le quai 9 ¾, vous prendrez le train avec les autres élèves. Lors de votre arrivée, à la gare de Prés-au-Lard, vous suivrez les autres élèves vers les diligences, et je vous attendrai devant le château.

Néa hocha la tête et attrapa le bras du professeur. Elle tournoya un instant avant de poser le pied sur un quai de gare, bruyant. Néa observa l'immense locomotive rouge se dessinant devant ses yeux.

-Nous sommes sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, voici le Poudlard Express qui partira dans une vingtaine de minutes, dit le professeur. Cela vous laisse du temps pour vous installer.

Néa attrapa sa malle et la cage de sa chouette et se tourna vers le professeur en souriant brièvement :

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, professeur, dit-elle poliment avant de se diriger vers ce grand train.

Sur le quai, elle observa les familles avec un pincement au cœur, le même qu'elle ressentait à chaque rentrée, puisque ses parents n'étaient jamais là pour l'accompagner le jour de la rentrée des classes.

-Voyons Néa, reprends-toi, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème avant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle monta à bord, posa sa malle et la cage de Gaïa à l'endroit prévu pour les bagages dans le train et traversa un wagon pour trouver un compartiment vide. Le train semblait venir d'un autre temps et les sièges étaient très confortables. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux pour tenter de contenir son stress. La locomotive siffla et le train se mit en route dans un nuage de fumée. Néa était assise près de la fenêtre pour voir le paysage, elle aimait beaucoup l'Angleterre et ses nombreuses étendues vertes. Deux fois des élèves ouvrèrent la porte du compartiment en regardant dedans mais sans y entrer. Néa se trouva, un instant, pitoyable. En effet, elle trouvait inconcevable qu'elle puisse rester seule. Elle était jolie, intelligente et agréable, qui n'aurait pas voulu être ami avec elle ? La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit rouquin, visiblement mal élevé puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper.

-Celui-ci est libre ! Harry ! Hermione ! Oh bonjour, fit Ron en se retournant. Je m'excuse mais on peut s'asseoir avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de compartiments libres.

Néa sourit légèrement en se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas s'excuser lui-même mais se contenta de répondre :

\- Je t'en prie, je commençais à m'ennuyer à être seule, fit Néa posément.

Une fille aux cheveux marron et épais arriva à son tour, un air mécontent sur le visage.

-Ron ! Tu pourrais éviter de crier, voyons. Je parie qu'on t'a entendu jusqu'au wagon des préfets, s'exclama Hermione. Oh bonjour ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Néa allait répondre quand un garçon de taille plus petite que les deux autres, aux cheveux décoiffés et aux yeux vert émeraude arriva.

\- Bonjour et, oh, tu dois être Harry, non ? dit Néa en souriant.

Il s'avança et lui tendit une main que Néa regarda étrangement. Harry baissa sa main et sourit.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, dit-il. Et voilà Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée de vous connaître, répondit Néa. Je m'appelle Antinéa Pritchard.

Hermione étudiait discrètement cette fille. Elle semblait plus jeune qu'eux mais trop âgée pour n'être qu'en première année. En plus elle avait une façon de se comporter qui semblait assez inhabituelle.

\- Mais tu as un accent spécial. D'où viens-tu ? Et tu es en quelle année ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, répondit Néa, je suis française et je viens de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Je rentre en troisième année, je crois que c'est ce qu'a dit le directeur.

-Comme nous ! dirent les trois en même temps.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, Beauxbâtons, c'est une école pour filles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Euh non, Hermione, tu l'as lu, pas entendu, dit Ron avant d'éclater de rire avec Harry.

Néa ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi le fait qu'elle l'ait lu soit sujet à plaisanter mais elle sourit malgré tout.

-En effet, répondit Néa à Hermione qui s'était renfrognée. C'est la meilleure Académie de Magie d'Europe.

-Ah, je crois que je connais aussi. Charlie m'a dit que sa petite amie était dans cette l'école, s'exclama Ron. Même qu'il paraît que vous n'avez pas de cours de vol mais des cours de bonnes manières. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Néa. C'est la moindre des choses.

-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de cours à Poudlard, Antinéa, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Je le sais, soupira Néa. C'est bien dommage. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Néa.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ton prénom auparavant, dit Harry.

Néa rigola doucement :

-Mon prénom complet est Antinéa Galatée Violine, expliqua-t-elle. Mais j'aurais préféré m'appeler simplement Violine, c'est un prénom un peu moins original…

-Ah ouais ça en fait des noms bizarres, je comprends pourquoi le surnom, dit Ron.

-Ron! S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Néa en souriant faussement.

Pendant la première partie du voyage, Harry, Ron et Hermione racontèrent à Néa leurs deux premières années. Néa était à la fois ravie, fascinée et effrayée par ce qu'ils racontaient. Ces histoires de serpents géants, de monstres tueurs de licornes, d'araignées géantes et de fantômes ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Soudain, un sifflement retentit dans le wagon ; un bruit strident et aigu. Aussitôt, tout le monde plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda Ron.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Néa repéra d'où venait le son :

-Ça vient de là ! dit Néa en montrant une malle.

Harry se leva. Un instant plus tard, il sortait un scrutoscope de poche de la valise qui était la sienne. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant l'horrible bruit.

-C'est vraiment un scrutoscope ? demanda Hermione.

Néa regarda l'objet sifflant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

-Celui-là est plutôt bon marché, dit Ron. Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol, mon hibou.

-Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

-Non ! Enfin…normalement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Errol… Il ne supporte plus les longs voyages… Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas le remettre en place ? demanda Néa avec agacement.

-Si, bien sûr, dit Harry en remettant l'objet dans une chaussette.

-On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard, suggéra Ron. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Hermione avec avidité. J'ai lu que c'est le seul village sorcier d'Angleterre…

Néa ayant vécu en France, elle ne savait qu'une chose : c'était un village sorcier. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de faire remplir une autorisation par ses parents pour pouvoir s'y rendre cette année.

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça, dit Ron d'un ton dégagé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Une confiserie, répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur. Il paraît qu'il y a de tout… Des gnomes au poivre qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise, et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en faisant semblant de réfléchir en classe…

Néa le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Venant d'une famille moldue, elle ne connaissait donc pas tous ces petits objets qui semblaient si familiers à Ron. En plus, à Beauxbâtons on ne mangeait pas souvent de friandises.

-Mais Pré-au-Lard est un endroit passionnant, non ? Insista-t-elle. Dans les sites historiques de la sorcellerie, on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 et la « Cabane Hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays.

-Il y a aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, un peu comme les Fizwizbiz, poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Harry.

-Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter.

-Sûrement, répondit-il sur un ton triste. Vous me raconterez quand vous reviendrez.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

-Personne n'a signé mon autorisation. Même Fudge n'a pas voulu.

Ron semblait horrifié.

-C'est impossible… McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien l'autorisation…

Harry sembla ne pas y croire.

Ron lui proposa de demander à ses frères de l'aider à sortir mais Hermione s'en indigna et ils abandonnèrent la partie. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois garçons. Néa se fit la remarque que personne dans cette école ne semblait savoir qu'on frappe avant d'entrer quelque part. Le garçon du milieu était mince avec un visage pointu et des cheveux blonds presque blancs mais il ne prêta pas attention à Néa. Il était entouré de deux gros garçons. On aurait dit ses gardes du corps. Ils étaient massifs et musculeux. L'un était plus grand que l'autre. Néa les regarda avec dédain. Ils étaient vraiment affreux et ressemblaient à des singes.

-Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança le garçon blond d'une voix trainante. Potter et son poteau.

Les deux gros garçons s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll. Néa comprit dès lors que les deux groupes ne devaient pas s'aimer beaucoup.

-Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait réussi à se procurer un peu d'or cet été, continua le blond. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc.

Néa étouffa un léger rire. Le blond avait un humour qu'elle appréciait aussi méchant fut-il. Ron se leva si brusquement que le garçon recula vers le couloir.

-Dégage, Malefoy, sinon j'appelle un préfet ou bien le professeur qui se trouve dans le compartiment d'à côté _,_ menaça Hermione.

Elle ne dut pas le répéter. Les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de s'en aller. Néa pensa qu'ils étaient très bon _s_ dans la manière de provoquer les gens mais beaucoup moins quand il fallait agir.

-Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Néa.

-Ce sont des Serpentards, dit Ron avec dégout.

-Ce n'est qu'une maison, répondit Néa ne comprenant pas en quoi le fait que les garçons soient à Serpentard fasse d'eux d'abominables personnages.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Ron.

-Peut-être parce que je viens d'arriver, répliqua Néa piquée au vif. Et que si personne ne me l'explique, je ne le saurai jamais !

-Néa a raison Ron, dit Hermione. Excuse-le, il ne voulait pas te vexer.

Harry se tourna vers Néa.

-Malefoy et moi, ne nous entendons pas, dit-il. Il n'a jamais été très aimable avec nous. Les sorciers envoyés à Serpentards ont la réputation d'avoir, pour la plupart, mal tournés.

-Oh je vois, dit Néa.

-Le père de Malefoy est un abominable bonhomme, dit Harry avec mépris. Il prône la pureté du sang, et répugne les sorciers nés-moldus.

Néa haussa les sourcils.

-Vous ne parliez jamais de ces histoires de sang à Beauxbâtons ?

-Non, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers et ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes, répondit Néa.

-Oh, les miens aussi, dit Hermione en souriant.

La pluie, commencée depuis déjà une heure, s'intensifia, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que les lanternes s'allumaient un peu partout. Le vent sifflait et le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille. Peu à peu, celui-ci commença à ralentir.

-Ah, je crois qu'on arrive, fit Ron, et tant mieux, j'ai faim et j'ai hâte que le festin commence.

-Non, c'est impossible, il n'est pas l'heure, lui fit remarquer Hermione en regardant sa montre.

-Dites, il ne commence pas à faire vraiment froid? demanda Néa en regardant les frissons sur ses bras.

Harry se leva pour voir. Dans le couloir beaucoup d'élèves se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Les portes des wagons se refermèrent d'un coup et une vague de froid polaire envahit le train. Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent subitement et le convoi fut plongé dans le noir total. Un sentiment de peur s'empara de Néa, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Ecoutez, dit Ron tout bas. On dirait que quelqu'un monte dans le train.

Un grincement se fit entendre et personne n'osa plus parler. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement. Debout dans l'encadrement se tenait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape noire. La chose s'avança vers Harry et une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes sortit de sous la cape. Plus personne ne parlait, et Néa avait envie de pleurer.

-Hermione, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron, apeuré.

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua Hermione. Harry ? Harry, ça-va ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

Néa reconnut la chose qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment : c'était un détraqueur et il semblait en vouloir à Harry. Harry sembla un instant aspiré par le monstre avant de tomber dans les pommes.

\- C'est un détraqueur ! Balbutia Néa en reprenant ses esprits.

La panique envahit le wagon et Néa empoigna sa baguette avant de se lever et de s'exclamer :

-Spero patronum !

Une forme argentée surgit de la baguette de Néa et attaqua le détraqueur. Celui-ci fut projeté à l'extérieur du compartiment alors que Néa s'évanouit en tombant sur le sol.

-Antinéa…Antinéa ! Oh, elle remue professeur, je pense qu'elle se réveille.

-Très bien laissez-moi voir, Miss Granger, dit une voix grave. Miss Pritchard, ouvrez les yeux, tout va bien.

Néa ouvrit doucement les yeux : sa vision était plutôt floue. Le train semblait s'être remis en marche et la lumière était revenue. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement et tourna la tête. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis en face de la banquette où elle était allongée et ils la regardaient anxieusement.

-Antinéa, dit la voix appartenant à un homme. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le premier septembre, répondit-elle le visage livide. Monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Cela va passer, dit-il. Allez, relevez-vous doucement.

Néa s'assit et eut plus l'occasion d'observer l'homme. Il portait une robe de sorcier miteuse et rapiécée à plusieurs endroits. Néa grimaça. Il semblait épuisé et malade, et ses cheveux châtains commençaient à blanchir alors qu'il paraissait jeune.

-Je suis le professeur Lupin, annonça-t-il en souriant doucement. Cette année, j'enseignerai la défense contre les forces du Mal. Miss Granger m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à faire fuir le détraqueur, est-ce vrai ?

Néa hocha la tête doucement.

-Alors il est normal que vous vous soyez senti mal, expliqua le professeur. C'est un acte de magie puissant qui n'est généralement pas accessible à des sorciers de premier cycle. Vous l'avez appris à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons ?

-Vous savez que je viens de Beauxbâtons ? demanda Néa l'ai étonné. Et non, je ne l'ai pas appris en cours. Vous pourriez ne pas en parler ?

-C'est assez impressionnant pour une sorcière de treize ans, constata le professeur.

-J'ai douze ans, fit remarquer Néa doucement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec stupéfaction et Hermione comprit pourquoi la jeune fille paraissait si jeune. Remus Lupin se demanda un instant si cette enfant était bien française, elle ressemblait étrangement à…mais ce n'était pas possible… sinon tout le monde l'aurait su.

-Je vais aller voir le machiniste, dit-il. Nous arriverons bientôt à Poudlard, je compte sur vous trois pour surveiller Miss Pritchard pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse plus.

Néa posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et s'endormit doucement. Harry en profita pour raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il avait appris au Chemin de Traverse au sujet de Sirius Black.

-Néa ? murmura Hermione en réveillant doucement la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Néa avec sa petite voix aigüe.

-Tu devrais enfiler ton uniforme, lui expliqua Hermione. Les garçons sont partis se changer et acheter des bonbons.

Néa se releva et constata qu'elle était encore fatiguée, mais elle n'y pensa plus. Elle enfila son uniforme et Hermione l'aida pour faire le nœud de cravate. Harry arriva le premier et fut rejoint par Ron peu de temps après avec les bonbons. Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent tout sur l'école, enfin principalement sur les professeurs. Quand le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent et arrivèrent sur le quai de gare minuscule. Néa regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose car il faisait déjà sombre. Les élèves se ruaient, se bousculaient, les animaux hululaient, miaulaient, coassaient. Elle frissonna tellement le froid était intense et inhabituel pour elle. L'ambiance ici était lugubre.

-Voilà, dit Hermione, nous sommes à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les premières années partent avec Hagrid vers le lac et le traversent en barque.

Néa pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance car aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement froid et venteux.

-Viens, on va prendre la diligence, dit Hermione.

En effet, au bout du quai, les diligences se succédaient. Celles-ci semblaient se déplacer toute seule. Ils prirent l'une des dernières. Elles étaient plutôt jolies, bien qu'assez lugubres, malgré l'odeur de paille et de moisi. Elles étaient de couleur noire et étaient fermées. Sur les portières on pouvait observer le blason de l'école. Ils étaient assez secoués, mais Néa était trop occupée à observer l'extérieur. Bientôt, elle put apercevoir un énorme château à l'allure médiévale qui surplombait un lac sombre. Hermione lui avait expliqué que l'école se trouvait entre un lac et une immense forêt, et qu'au-delà du domaine on pouvait voir de majestueuses montagnes. Ce château était bien plus grand que celui de Beauxbâtons.

-Voilà, on passe le portail, dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Néa.

Néa soupira intérieurement tout en gardant un sourire figé sur le visage.

-Merci, répondit-elle.

Les diligences, exceptionnellement, s'arrêtèrent non loin du pont en bois, après avoir monté une pente douce. Néa espéra qu'on lui tende la main pour descendre, mais les garçons descendirent en vitesse et en premier.

-Tu viens, Néa ? demanda Harry.

Elle eut un sourire forcé en descendant.

-J'arrive, dit-elle.

Ils s'apprêtaient à marcher en direction du château quand ils furent interrompus.

-Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? demanda une voix trainante et narquoise. C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Néa se recula en regardant la scène discrètement, qui était donc ce Londubat ?

Le garçon blond du train, Malefoy, poussa Hermione et barra la route à Harry.

-Dégage, Malefoy, dit Ron les dents serrées.

-Tu t'es évanoui aussi, Weasley ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore. Il t'a fait peur ce vieux détraqueur.

-Il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, dit Néa d'un air supérieur. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance et la politesse de nous laisser passer ?

Le blond la regarda d'un air étrange et avant qu'il puisse répondre une voix douce le coupa :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tout le monde se retourna : le professeur Lupin venait de descendre. Le blond, le regarda de haut-en-bas avec insolence.

-Oh…rien…heu…professeur, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique avant d'adresser un sourire a ses deux copains et de partir d'un pas précipité.

-Il est assez agaçant, commenta Néa alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

Le petit groupe remonta le long pont de bois. Néa regarda par-dessus, et ne voyant que le néant elle frissonna. Elle arriva dans une cour en pierre de taille moyenne. Le style, médiéval du château aurait pu plaire à Néa, si cette dernière n'était pas autant attachée à son école d'origine. Au milieu de la cour, trônait une fontaine de pierre dont l'eau s'écoulait doucement. Néa passa la porte derrière ses nouveaux amis, le grand hall lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Potter ! Granger ! s'exclama une voix. Je voudrais vous voir tous les deux et Miss Pritchard, vous aussi.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule d'élève et se dirigèrent vers le professeur au chignon serré et impeccable.

-Bonsoir professeur, dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione en chœur.

-Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais juste vous parler dans mon bureau, Potter, soupira le professeur. Miss Pritchard, veuillez attendre le professeur Flitwick ici, en compagnie de Mr Rusard. Weasley, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Néa regarda ses deux amis partir sous le regard à la fois envieux et vexé de Ron. Celui-ci tourna les talons, et entra dans la grande salle.

-Miss Pritchard ? demanda une vieille voix grinçante

Néa se retourna et fit un bond en arrière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle apeurée.

-Le concierge, M. Rusard, dit-il en souriant laissant des dents jaunâtres apparaître.

Néa se recula un peu plus de l'homme. Ses vêtements étaient passés, il dégageait une odeur suspecte et semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur. Elle soupira calmement et réajusta sa cravate et ses cheveux.

-Ah vous devez être Miss Antinéa Pritchard ! s'exclama une voix couinante.

Néa se retourna et vit un tout petit vieux professeur. Elle sourit, il ressemblait à un lutin, et paraissait sympathique.

-Êtes-vous le professeur Flitwick ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tout à fait ! dit-il enjoué.

-Bonsoir, professeur, répondit Néa en faisant une révérence.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils un instant, l'air surpris et se retourna en s'exclamant :

-Ah voilà les premières années !

Il se retourna ensuite vers Antinéa :

-Veuillez encore attendre un moment, je reviendrai vous chercher dans un instant, dit-il en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

Néa soupira mais hocha la tête. Elle regarda le professeur passer la porte suivit de petits sorciers qui s'extasiaient de la moindre chose. Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minute.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, la répartition venait de prendre fin. Le directeur se leva imposant le silence par son simple mouvement.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je dois vous adresser quelques mots en premier lieu. Dans le cadre de la coopération magique entre les écoles de magie d'Europe, nous allons accueillir une élève de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons qui entrera en troisième année. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement, et de l'aider au maximum. Il n'est pas évident de changer d'école, encore moins lorsque l'école en question ne dispense pas des cours dans sa langue maternelle. Professeur Flitwick ?

Le petit professeur traversa la grande salle de petits pas vifs, et revint accompagnée d'une jeune fille. La demoiselle avait le teint frais, de longs cheveux noirs lisses lui arrivant dans le bas du dos et un regard bleu. Son visage à l'allure noble et fin, possédait encore quelques petites rondeurs enfantines son nez était droit et ses lèvres fines. Ses sourcils discrets, étaient recourbés légèrement. Elle marchait avec une allure élégante. Tout le monde fut surpris. Les commentaires se propageaient de maisons en maisons, les élèves curieux la regardaient avant de chuchoter avec leurs voisins.

Le professeur Rogue avait manqué de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il buvait en l'apercevant. Elle avait grandie et n'avait plus rien de la petite fille qu'il avait vu évoluer pendant quatre ans. Il eut brièvement un pincement au cœur. Quand Minerva lui avait parlé de l'enfant, çà avait été en termes peu élogieux. Capricieuse, enfant gâtée, orgueilleuse fut le résumé que Minerva en fit. Et cela, Severus ne put que le confirmer en l'apercevant. Cette fillette avait dû être le centre d'attention de tous, et cela se voyait.

Antinéa marchait le long de l'allée menant à l'estrade. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux autres élèves, mais elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle observa la table des professeurs. Elle croisa le regard sévère et froid d'un homme habillé de noir, et soutint son regard. Ce devait être « l'abominable » professeur Rogue, celui dont Harry et Ron avaient dit qu'il était partial, abject et méchant qu'il arrivait à faire taire une salle de classe rien qu'en la regardant. Elle reconnut l'homme géant de tout à l'heure, et le professeur Lupin. En regardant le reste de la table, elle vit une femme rondelette habillée de vert, une autre dame étrange avec d'horrible lunettes rondes, une autre encore souriante au teint foncé et habillé d'une robe et d'un chapeau pourpre. Arrivée devant l'estrade, elle avisa le chapeau avec une drôle de tête, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir sur la tête une sorte de vieux chapeau rapiécé et affreux. Néanmoins, elle prit place sur le tabouret, et releva la tête d'un air fier et hautain. On pouvait voir à la commissure de ses lèvres un semblant de sourire fier. Le professeur Flitwick dû faire léviter le choixpeau jusqu'au sommet de la tête de la jeune fille. Le choixpeau ne mit qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'exclamer haut et fort :

-Serpentard !

Les applaudissements retentirent aux quatre coins de la salle. Harry était déçu, tout comme Hermione à la table de Gryffondor, Severus Rogue lança un regard noir au directeur à la table des professeurs, et Drago Malefoy observa la nouvelle venue en lui faisant un signe à la table de Serpentard. Néa prit place face au jeune garçon blond, qui la salua d'un signe de tête. Le directeur se releva :

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vais vous faire part de trois autres nouvelles dont l'une, je le crains, est moins joyeuse donc autant en finir de suite. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir dans le train cet après-midi, l'école a dû accueillir des détraqueurs d'Azkaban envoyés par le ministère de la magie. Ils seront postés à chaque sortie du domaine donc je dois vous informer que toute sortie sans le consentement de vos tuteurs est interdite. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être compatissant, je vous prie donc de faire bien attention.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour permettre à ses élèves de digérer la nouvelle. Le jeune garçon blond bonda légèrement le torse.

-Enchanté, je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Néa sourit et haussa les sourcils.

-Antinéa Pritchard, généralement on me nomme Néa, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle fit le tour de sa table, pendant que Drago faisait les présentations.

-Je te présente Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Tracey Davis et Milicent Bullstrobe, les filles de notre année.

La fille, Daphné, était blonde, avec les traits d'une poupée aux joues rosies. Tracey avait des cheveux châtain clair coupés en dégradé, et de jolis yeux noisette. Antinéa les trouvait très jolies. Il n'en était pas de même pour Pansy Parkinson, qui avait des cheveux coupés au carré noirs, un visage fort anguleux, et un nez un peu retroussé. Enfin la dernière, ressemblait à un garçon avec une carrure imposante.

-Passons aux garçons, reprit Drago. Voici Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, et là c'est Crabbe et Goyle.

Néa qui avait déjà aperçu les deux derniers garçons dans le train les avisa d'un air méprisant, mais adressa un sourire ravissant à Blaise et à Théodore.

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs parmi notre équipe pédagogique, poursuivit le directeur. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin, qui se chargera des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut des applaudissements polis dans la salle et Malefoy chuchota à Néa qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le même professeur de défense en deux ans car c'était un poste maudit. Néa haussa les sourcils, après les détraqueurs dans le train, le poste de défense contre les forces du mal maudit : l'année commençait bien.

-Vous voyez ça ? On appelle ça un professeur alors qu'il s'habille comme notre elfe de maison, fit Pansy Parkinson, d'une voix légèrement perçante. Hein oui j'ai raison, Drago…

-Oui, il n'a pas dû y avoir beaucoup de postulants, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

-Regardez le professeur Rogue, fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton calme. Il le regarde étrangement.

En effet, le professeur Rogue observait Lupin avec un réel dégout. De plus, le professeur Lupin était assis juste à côté de lui, ce qui ne devait pas arranger les choses. Néa n'en revenait pas. Même si le professeur Lupin avait un style vestimentaire plus que douteux, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mauvais professeur. Au contraire, Néa le trouvait fort sympathique et il l'avait aidé dans le train.

-Quant à la deuxième nomination, reprit Dumbledore, il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite. Et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cette matière sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid, notre garde-chasse.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fusa de toute la salle, excepté de la part des Serpentards. Néa applaudît poliment en regardant curieusement ses compagnons de maison.

-Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas ! répliqua Malefoy semblant en colère. Je n'en reviens pas. Nommer un garde-chasse professeur, on aura tout vu ! Lorsque père saura ça, il ne sera pas content.

-Le père de Drago travaille au ministère, expliqua Pansy à Néa. Il a une place très influente là-bas et au Conseil de l'école.

Les applaudissements finirent et le directeur termina son discours :

-Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année. Que le banquet commence !

Toutes les assiettes et les tables se remplirent de mets délicieux et Néa fut étonnée de la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur les tables. La nourriture à l'Académie était bien plus légère et raffinée.

-Est-ce qu'il y a toujours autant de nourriture ? demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.

-Oh non, c'est surtout pour les banquets, expliqua Daphnée en souriant. Le prochain banquet aura lieu à Halloween.

-D'accord, merci, dit Néa en lui rendant son sourire.

-Antinéa, que font tes parents, comme métier ? demanda Drago.

-A part voyager et vivre de leur argent, en se débarrassant de moi dix mois par an ? répondit Néa sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Les autres rigolèrent, et Drago fut un peu contrarié de ne pas en savoir plus mais visiblement elle ne dirait rien d'autre.

-Et que peux-tu nous dire de toi ? demanda-t-il encore.

Néa sourit doucement.

-On se connait depuis vingt minutes, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter des choses sur moi.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Drago.

A la table des professeurs, la jeune Antinéa était l'objet de toutes les discussions. Les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra parlait de ses manières et de sa répartition à Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall interrogeait le directeur sur les évènements de l'après-midi.

-Ce n'est pas normal, Albus. Comment ont-ils eu l'idée de fouiller le train ?

-Il semble que Cornélius ait ordonné les fouilles, sous prétexte de retrouver Sirius Black, répondit-il.

-Alors pourquoi ont-ils attaqué Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il. Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh à propos de son état de santé ?

-Elle trouve anormal qu'il ait été le seul à réagir de cette façon, mais elle n'était pas inquiète.

Le professeur Lupin intervint dans la discussion :

-Est-ce que Miss Pritchard a été vue par Mme Pomfresh ?

-Pourquoi aurait-elle dû s'y rendre ? demanda le professeur McGonagall étonnée.

-C'est elle qui a repoussé le détraqueur, au moyen d'un patronus et elle s'est ensuite évanouie, expliqua le professeur.

-Un patronus ? demanda le directeur en observant la jeune fille semblant bien se porter.

-Oui, et corporel de surcroît, rajouta le professeur Lupin. Ce qui me semble étrange…c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie que cela se sache…

-On apprend de telles formes de magie aux jeunes sorcières à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Minerva.

-Qu'il soit enseigné ou pas, douze ans est un bien jeune âge pour cette forme de magie et je ne pense pas qu'Olympe puisse risquer la santé de ses précieuses étudiantes, dit Albus. Severus ?

Severus qui écoutait la conversation distraitement depuis tout à l'heure, se retourna le regard aussi noir que les ténèbres.

-Oui, monsieur le directeur ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je pense judicieux que vous emmeniez Miss Pritchard à l'infirmerie après le festin, demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien, monsieur le directeur, dit-il aussi froidement.

Il regarda devant lui et observa la fillette. Elle semblait rire et parler vivement aux autres élèves de sa nouvelle maison. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, et Malefoy…Tous des enfants de mangemorts. Severus soupira intérieurement, ses craintes étaient fondées.

Néa, à la fin du repas, se leva accompagnée de ses nouveaux camarades de maisons pour regagner sa salle commune.

-Pas si vite, Miss Pritchard, dit une voix froide.

Néa se retourna, tout comme le reste des élèves présent. Néa regarda l'homme dans les yeux, ces yeux…Elle semblait connaître ce regard, c'en était étrange. Le professeur ne l'effrayait pas contrairement à ce qu'Harry et Ron avaient dit. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle en faisant une brève révérence sous le regard éberlué des autres.

Severus ne put que constater les manières impeccables de la jeune fille. Minerva l'avait prévenu, elle était très bien élevée malgré son attitude capricieuse.

-Je pense n'avoir interpellé que Miss Pritchard et non le reste de sa maison, dit-il froidement à Drago et compagnie, dans votre salle commune et tout de suite !

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt d'un pas précipité. Néa resta seule en compagnie du maitre des potions, alors que la salle finissait de se vider.

-Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, dit-il d'une voix basse et froide. Mon rôle est, malheureusement, de m'assurer que les élèves de ma maison soient en bonne santé. Or, j'ai appris pendant le dîner que vous aviez eu quelques soucis dans le train. Nous allons donc nous rendre, maintenant, à l'infirmerie.

Néa recula d'un pas, inquiète.

-L'infirmerie ? Mais je vais très bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté mais…

Le professeur prit un air froid, n'aimant pas être contredit.

-Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que le professeur Lupin s'amuse à raconter des rumeurs dans le seul but de vous ennuyer ?

-Non, mais…essaya de dire Néa.

-Mais quoi ? dit Severus. Vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous avez lancé un sortilège trop difficile pour votre niveau de magie et que vous vous êtes évanouie par la suite ?

Antinéa rougit vivement de mécontentement.

-Ah parce que selon vous j'aurais dû laisser le détraqueur nous attaquer ?

Il eut un air dangereux.

-Vous allez changer de ton, dit-il d'une voix polaire. Il ne sert à rien de discuter, vous me suivez.

Néa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et ils se mirent en route. Ils montèrent les escaliers, sans un mot. Néa regardait partout, impressionnée par la grandeur et la décoration du château. On entendait le bruit des petits pas de Néa, et le claquement de la cape du professeur. Le professeur s'arrêta devant une double-porte au bout du couloir et fit entrer la jeune fille.

-Madame Pomfresh ? Appela-t-il.

Une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sur une vieille dame à l'air un peu trop compatissant pour Néa.

-Ah Severus, justement je voulais vous voir, dit-elle d'un ton décidé. Oh, mais qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Miss Pritchard, répondit-il, est la nouvelle élève que compte ma maison. Il semble qu'elle ait eu un petit problème cet après-midi dans le train.

-Encore ? s'exclama l'infirmière outrée. Un malaise à cause des détraqueurs ?

-Non ! s'indigna Néa. Enfin…

-Il semblerait que Miss Pritchard ait pu prétendre à une place dans la maison Gryffondor, dit le professeur d'un ton méprisant. Voyant le détraqueur dans le compartiment, elle a jugé opportun de lancer un patronus pour le faire fuir et s'est évanouie par la suite.

L'infirmière croisa ses bras.

-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant ! dit-elle. Vous êtes trop jeune pour être capable de lancer un sortilège d'un tel niveau. Dans quel genre d'école enseigne-t-on des sorts pareils ?

Néa fronça les sourcils.

-L'Académie de Magie est la meilleure école de magie d'Europe, dit-elle froidement. Et j'ai trouvé le sortilège dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Madame Maxime, notre directrice, dit-elle plus doucement en regardant ses mains.

Severus soupira en croisant les bras.

-Bien, asseyez-vous là Miss, dit l'infirmière en montrant un lit vide.

Néa ne bougea pas et regarda le professeur Rogue froidement.

-N'obligez pas Mme Pomfresh à se répéter, dit-il en montrant le lit d'un doigt.

Néa s'exécuta et l'infirmière se pencha sur elle pour l'examiner.

-Je vois, constata l'infirmière. Sa force magique est faible, elle devrait rester ici cette nuit…

Néa se releva d'un coup sec.

-Certainement pas ! Je refuse, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je suis en pleine forme !

-Très bien, répondit sèchement le professeur Rogue. Montrez-nous donc un sortilège de lévitation.

Elle se releva avec un sourire hautain sur les lèvres, elle sortit sa baguette avant de prononcer :

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Le vase qui aurait dû s'élever resta bien ancré sur la table de nuit. Néa en rougit de frustration. Le professeur frappa lentement dans ses mains :

-Bravo, dit-il avec ironie, voilà une démonstration digne de ce nom.

Néa fronça les sourcils, et s'assit sur le lit en râlant.

-Madame Pomfresh, dit le professeur. Je pense qu'une potion Wiggenweld suffira.

-Très bien, très bien, marmonna l'infirmière. Mais elle ne doit pas pratiquer de magie demain.

Néa ricana, ils ne pourraient pas la surveiller toute la journée.

-J'y veillerais personnellement, assura le professeur.

L'infirmière revint avec une potion vert pomme qui dégageait une odeur écœurante. Néa fut obligée de l'avaler, sous le regard des deux adultes. Elle grimaça.

-Nous y allons maintenant, dit le professeur. J'ai encore des choses à vous expliquer.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte lorsque Néa fit volteface en s'adressant à l'infirmière.

-Vous devriez songer à refaire la décoration ici, dit-elle avec un air hautain.

Elle tourna les talons et passa devant son professeur avec un air supérieur. Celui-ci s'avança et continua son chemin vers les cachots. Il marchait d'un pas raide et rapide et Néa peinait à le suivre. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans les souterrains du château et passèrent devant quelques portes de bois avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles, noire Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa passer Néa devant lui. Elle n'en revenait pas. L'endroit était lugubre et sombre et il y avait des pots et récipients transparents recouverts de poussières partout. Une cheminée se trouvait sur le côté droit. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le grand bureau du professeur avec un autre bureau plus petit devant ce dernier. Devant la cheminée, se trouvait deux fauteuils en velours vert bouteille.

Le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers la cheminée et y alluma un feu.

-Asseyez-vous, miss, dit-il.

Néa s'exécuta sans opposer de résistance. Elle commençait à être fatiguée et se sentait bien dans ce fauteuil en velours et près du feu. Le professeur se tenait debout devant elle.

-Demain, je ne veux pas vous voir sortir votre baguette pour quelque prétexte que ce soit, dit-il. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui, monsieur, dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bien, je souhaiterais vous énoncer quelques règles propres à ma maison, continua Rogue. Tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que mes élèves soient présentables à toutes occasions et se conduisent de façon irréprochable. Le couvre-feu est fixé à vingt-deux heures et il est formellement interdit de se promener dans le château après cette heure. Cela est-il clair pour l'instant ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle en se retenant de bailler.

-Passons au niveau des cours. Cette année, vous avez bien choisi la divination, l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes et les soins aux créatures magiques comme cours optionnels ? Demanda-t-il.

-Certainement pas la divination ! s'indigna-t-elle. Moi, je trouve que c'est une science bien trop nébuleuse, et faussée. Ce ne sont que des charlatans et rien d'autre.

Severus sourit intérieurement en barrant la mention divination. Lui aussi considérait que la divination n'avait rien à faire ici et le fait que ce cours soit donné par cette folle de Trelawney n'arrangeait rien.

-Très bien, passons maintenant à l'exigence scolaire, continua Rogue.

Néa se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et écoutait à moitié ce qu'il racontait.

-… et je n'admettrai pas de cancre dans cette maison et que…, s'interrompit-il brusquement.

Devant lui, la jeune fille était endormie et il s'apprêtait à la réveiller comme il se doit, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle était déjà fatiguée tout à l'heure et qu'il l'avait obligée à le suivre dans son bureau. Il l'observa un instant se demandant quel genre de fille elle aurait été si elle avait été élevée par lui. Il nota la ressemblance plus que flagrante avec sa mère. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et lança « Salle commune de Serpentard ! ». Ensuite, il s'exclama avec une voix froide « Flint ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Marcus flint était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et également le préfet de la maison Serpentard. Il arriva en courant, la peur au ventre. Il frappa à la porte et entendit un « entrez » glacial. Il entra dans le bureau et fut étonné de trouver la petite nouvelle endormie dans le fauteuil.

-Monsieur Flint, pourriez-vous ramener cette jeune fille sans la réveiller jusqu'à son lit ? Vous demanderez à Miss Wellstrobe de lui mettre son pyjama. Miss Pritchard a utilisé beaucoup de sa force magique aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que, demain, vous veilliez à ce qu'elle n'utilise pas sa baguette. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, professeur Rogue, répondit Flint et, en prenant la jeune fille dans ces bras, il se dirigea vers la porte. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

-Egalement. Vingt points pour vous et pour Miss Wellstrobe, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Cette année encore, il pourrait largement avantager sa maison. Il ne laisserait pas la coupe à ces écervelés de Gryffondor.

Marcus Flint sourit. Il venait de faire gagner quarante points à Serpentard. Il s'enfonça dans les sombres couloirs du château, et ramena la jeune fille endormie jusqu'à leur salle commune.

* * *

Pensée à Lyra et Elvy, merci à vous ! :)

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
